Wild Berry
Kabloom |Tribe = Berry Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: This moves to a random lane. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = What one word best describes Wild Berry? "Unpredictable.".}} Wild Berry 'is a premium rare plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 2 to play, and has 4 /1 . It has no traits, and its ability moves it to a random lane when it is played. Statistics *'''Class: Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This moves to a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description What one word best describes Wild Berry? "Unpredictable." Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With Statwise, Wild Berry is a powerful glass cannon, being able to destroy many cheap zombies. If you want it to survive longer, you can choose to play stat-boosting cards, or protect it with a Team-Up plant after its ability has activated. Since Wild Berry is a berry plant, it can be used in tandem with Sergeant Strongberry as the latter does 2 extra damage to any zombie Wild Berry hurts. However, there is a good chance that Wild Berry moves to a lane with a weak zombie on it, usually making the extra damage useless. But despite having very good stats for a 2-sun cost glass cannon, it is very unreliable. There is no guarantee in where Wild Berry actually ends up, unless every other lane is filled with plants. This may enable you to land 4 damage directly to your opponent or protect a valuable Team-Up plant like Sunflower, but it can also prevent Wild Berry from destroying or blocking a key zombie, or move in front of a defensive Team-Up plant like Wall-Nut, which defeats their purpose. Still, if you think you can handle its unpredictability, and want to use it in your deck, here's a tip. Wild Berry does not move to aquatic lanes due to it lacking the Amphibious trait, nor does it end up back on the same lane it was played on. This means that you can take advantage of its ability by playing Wild Berry on a lane that you do not want to end up having it on, as it will always move somewhere else when played. Filling all but 1 lane with plants helps too, as Wild Berry's ability does not activate when there is only 1 empty lane. The best turn to play Wild Berry is on the 2nd or 3rd turn. On the 2nd turn, there may be very likely at least 1 zombie on the field (or 0 if your opponent is saving cards). Wild Berry might land on an empty lane, giving you a fresh 4 damage to your opponent, but if it is played on the 3rd turn, play a cheap Team-Up plant such as Wall-Nut. If used correctly, Wild Berry can be a good plant despite its randomness. Against Even though Wild Berry has high strength, it is not recommended to destroy it with Rocket Science unless it guarantees your victory, as even a weak zombie can destroy it due to its low health. Playing cheap damaging tricks like Bungee Plumber or making a zombie in front of it do a bonus attack can easily counter it. Fireworks Zombie and Barrel of Deadbeards can also destroy it instantly with their abilities. However, the aforementioned zombies only work if Wild Berry did not get a health boost. Gallery WildBerryStats.png|Statistics Wild_Berry_card.png|Card Trivia *Prior to update 1.2.11, there was a glitch that occurred when Seedling transformed into Wild Berry that caused it not to switch lanes, resulting in the next turn never coming. This forced the player to concede if they wanted to end the glitch. *Its description makes a reference to its ability. *Chompzilla can use this plant in some AI missions, despite her not leading the Kabloom class. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Berry cards Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants